What Friends are For
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Rated for minor language. Gohan's first year in high school isn't going well. Especially when his mother falls ill. Now, he has to take care of the family and manage his life at the same time. Can even the Great Saiyaman do such a feat? Minor GohanxVidel


Disclaimer is…I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I did make up Juri and Sara's characters…and just assigned them a quick name. They'll never appear again, as they're just random students.

This takes place sometime after Videl finds out Gohan is Saiyaman, but before she has a chance to speak to him about it (and blackmail him).

This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I later explored the story a bit more. Therefore, there's is a sequel to this, called "Good Friends". I'd post a link to it, but ff.n butchers links in the same way that it butchers pre-uploading editing jobs for fics.

Newer version of this fic has been uploaded and replaced the old content! And so…onward!

* * *

What Friends are For

"Maybe you would like to stand in the hallway, hmm?" Gohan's professor got in his face. "You know, sleeping in class is a big no-no around here, Mr. Son."

"I'm sorry, sir." Gohan stood up. "But I…"

"No excuses! Stand out in the hall!" the teacher pointed.

That brought up giggles from his classmates.

"Yes, sir." Gohan nodded and dejectedly walked out of the classroom.

Gohan sighed and leaned against the wall. _Everything has been like a living hell. Since mom got sick, I've had to take care of the house, Goten, my job to keep payment for the house, the shopping, all the little errands, visiting mom, and going to school. And, it's beginning to show. I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. _

The teen frowned. _In order to get paid enough to do the shopping and pay for the house, I have to work for hours upon hours now. It wasn't nearly as bad last month. But now, mom's condition is worsening. They don't even know what she has yet. Goten isn't taking it too well. It's tough on me, too. But I can't show it to him. If I show it, then he'll get concerned…_

"You can't even pay attention out there?!"

Gohan's head snapped up and was looking directly at the teacher. "Ah…I mean…I…um…well, I was thinking…and…"

"Save it, mister! Get your lousy butt back in the classroom now! Obviously, putting a space-case like you into the hallway away from everyone else was a bad idea on my part." the teacher huffed, walking back in.

Gohan followed silently. _I don't know if I should be offended or annoyed…_

* * *

As soon as school let out, Gohan was grabbing books out of his locker to get home quickly. He grabbed one, and a bunch fell on top of him. Momentarily stunned, he blinked and was aware of a presence behind him. He sighed as he put the unneeded books back in the locker and shoved the ones he did need in his bag.

"Hello, Videl," Gohan blew out his breath, closing the locker.

"Gohan, I have to talk to you about…," Videl started.

"Gosh, I wish I could talk…" Gohan shook his head, catching a glimpse of his watch and nearly panicked. "GYAA! Sorry! I gotta run, Videl! I'm way behind schedule!"

Before Videl could say another word, he was out of the building like a rocket.

* * *

Gohan made it just in time at the Brief's home. He knocked on the door.

"Hello, Gohan." Bulma smiled. "Trunks and Goten are in the living room. You came to pick up Goten, didn't you?"

"If it wouldn't trouble you, I have work today…" Gohan reminded her.

"Oh, right." Bulma nodded. "I'd be happy to watch Goten."

"Thanks, Bulma." Gohan sighed in relief. "Tell him we'll visit mom tomorrow, okay?"

Bulma nodded. "Alright. When will you be back?"

"Well…" Gohan looked at his schedule. "…I guess around 10pm."

"Ouch. Harsh schedule. When do you have time to do homework?"

"Breaks and when I get home."

"Well, you take care now." Bulma shook her head.

"Thanks. See you later." Gohan nodded and flew off.

Bulma watched him go. "Poor boy. Having to support his little brother while Chichi is in the hospital. And be in school full time." _And, with them, they won't accept charity if I offered to pay the bills…_

* * *

Gohan returned and picked up the sleepy Goten at a little after 10. He went home and tucked his brother into bed, saying good night. Then, he went into his room and pulled open his books to do his homework.

"Shit…" Gohan looked at one paper. "I forgot about the lab report! There's no way I'll finish it by tomorrow! Well, better get the things I know I can finish out of the way first. Maybe if I work hard, I'll finish it…"

Gohan was startled awake by the alarm clock. "Oh…crap……" He ran out of his room and knocked on his brother's door loudly, "GOTEN! Get up! You have to get ready for school!" He then rushed back into his room and threw his work and his half-finished lab report into his bag. He ran downstairs and prepared breakfast for himself and Goten.

"GOTEN! Come on! Shake a tail and get down here!" Gohan shouted. The expression 'shake a tail' was a family joke with them, since Gohan and Goten had been born with tails. Goten's had been removed for obvious reasons, but so far, the entire male side of the family had once had tails.

Gohan served out breakfast as his little, seven year old brother came tearing down the stairs.

"We're gonna go see mom after school, right?" Goten asked in between mouthfuls.

Gohan sat down. "Sure thing. I said we would, didn't I?"

"Yup! You did!"

"Easy there, Goten." Gohan smiled. "Now, remember, be good in school, okay?"

"Okay, niichan!" Goten smiled.

Gohan finished and cleaned the dishes, then he and Goten departed. Gohan dropped Goten off at the Brief's house for schooling there. After that, he continued on to school, barely making it in time for first period. The bell rang right before he got into the room. He practically collapsed on his chair as the professor came in two seconds later.

"Rough morning?" Eraser, who was sitting next to him, asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Gohan groaned. It was then when he realized that his lab report wasn't finished.

The professor cleared hit throat, "Ahem. I believe you all have lab reports due for me? I will come around and collect them."

Everyone except for a few kids handed them to him as he went by.

"And where is yours, Sharpener?" the teacher asked.

"Didn't do it."

"That's a zero for that assignment." the teacher shook his head, then proceeded. "Thank you…okay…thank you, Videl. Where's yours, Eraser?"

"Right here, sir." Eraser handed hers in (albeit missing a few pages).

"I…see." the professor frowned. He reached Gohan, who showed his report, which was barely done.

"Mr. Son Gohan…" the professor sighed. He looked at him. "Never-mind. Class, get to work quietly on the assignment on the board. Gohan, come with me into the hall."

Some kids made 'oohing' noises as Gohan followed.

"Gohan." the teacher held up the paper. "What is this? First you sleep in my class, then your homework looks like it was rushed through, then you show up late, and now you didn't even do your lab report. What is going on?"

"I'm awfully sorry, sir." Gohan looked down. "It's just…my mom's in the hospital, and my dad's been dead for seven years. So I have to take care of my little brother. I'll try harder."

"I'll let you off this time." the professor handed the report back to Gohan. "I'm giving you two extra days to hand this in. If it's not handed in by then, you will be graded on what you have. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Back into the classroom, and get working on that assignment." the teacher pointed.

"Yes, sir." Gohan walked back in.

* * *

"I'm telling you," a girl was saying to Eraser and Videl, "The kid's a total dork. I mean, look at the way he dresses. Can you believe that outfit he wears?"

Another girl laughed. "I wouldn't be caught dead in something as goofy as that."

"Gohan _definitely_ needs a new fashion sense." Videl remembered what he wore when he was Saiyaman.

"Yea…it's horrible!" the first girl, Jeri, giggled.

"Yea," the second girl, Sara, agreed, "He's practically got 'geek'and 'freak' written all over him."

"He's been missing assignments." Eraser nodded. "And barely pays attention in class."

"That's because he's sleeping." Videl chuckled.

"That boy doesn't have a social life at all." Eraser shook her head.

"What a waste." Jeri sighed. "If he wasn't so dorky, then he'd be a good hunk."

"Don't talk like that, Jeri!" Sara gasped. "He doesn't look good! I mean, we know his horrible taste of cloths!"

"He's such a weirdo." Jeri crossed her arms, "Getting to school late and leaving as early as possible. What could be so important for him to do that?"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Eraser asked.

"Naw, I agree with Jeri." Sara nodded. "He doesn't have any friends. He's not important enough."

"A little nobody." Jeri agreed.

"Well…Gohan, yes…" Videl mused. _But as Saiyaman, he's definitely a somebody. Too bad nobody knows._

"He's such a nice guy, though." Eraser sighed. "Too bad he doesn't have a life."

They nodded.

For some reason, Videl got the feeling that they shouldn't be talking about him.

Across the hall, Gohan closed his locker, wiping a tear away from his face and hurrying to his next class, not wanting to hear them criticize him anymore.

* * *

Again, as soon as school ended, Gohan was racing out of the building.

"Hold up, Gohan!"

Gohan blinked as Videl got in front of him.

"I have to talk to you about Saiyaman…!" Videl started.

"Not now, Videl!" Gohan tried to get past her, "I'm on a tight schedule here…"

"Gohan! I know who you really are! I know who Saiyaman really is!" Videl pointed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Do you want me to tell the whole school who you are?" Videl crossed her arms.

"Tell the…NO!" Gohan blinked.

"Then teach me how to fly!" Videl demanded.

"I don't…" Gohan started.

"Do you want me to tell the whole school your secret!? I will, you know!" Videl shouted.

"Fine! Who gives a damn! What's one more stupid rumor that you and your friends can talk about me behind my back about, huh?! You might as well! After all, there's a limited amount of time before talking about me being a 'geek' grows old! So go ahead and tell them, because I don't have the time to give flying lessons!"

Videl was a bit taken aback. "How did you know about…? Never-mind. I'm not giving up on this, Gohan! I will tell the school if you don't teach me to fly…"

"Oh, hell! I have more important things to worry about!" Gohan growled. He jumped over her in her surprise and ran off.

Videl had never seen the boy so angry. Nor had she ever heard him swear before. Not ready to go home yet, she started to wander around town.

* * *

Videl paused when she heard a familiar voice, and ducked behind a building.

Gohan was waking with his younger brother, Goten.

"…I'm sure she is, Goten." Gohan was smiling.

A very forced smile, Videl noted.

"But niichan…it's been a month…"

"Be patient, Goten. Dad always was."

"How long ago did he die, niichan?" Goten asked.

"Seven years." Gohan shook his head. "During the Cell Games."

"You mean that green dude you beat when you were about Trunks's age and that big oaf took credit for?" Goten narrowed his eyes.

"Y-you could put it that way…" Gohan stammered with a laugh.

Videl narrowed her eyes and followed them.

"Come along." Gohan led Goten into the hospital, then went up to the desk, with a puzzled Videl still shadowing them.

"Hello." The receptionist smiled at them. "You know where to go."

Gohan nodded. "Right." He and Goten headed up.

Videl was still following.

"Hi, mom." Gohan came in and gently closed the door partway behind them as Goten went over to where their mother was laying on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked gently, going over.

Chichi smiled, and weakly reached up towards him. "Fine. You…?"

Gohan took her hand. "Don't worry, mom. I'm okay."

"Guess what, mom," Goten whispered excitedly at the bedside, "Trunks's mom said that I passed the science test."

"That…is great…," Chichi whispered. She looked at Gohan. "How…was your day…?"

"Aw, the same." Gohan smiled. He couldn't tell her about the kids picking on him. One less thing for her to worry about.

"What about…that math…test?" Chichi labored.

"Shh, don't talk, mom." Gohan gently put her hand back down on the bed. "It's alright. I passed it."

"What did…?"

"I got an 'A'." Gohan smiled. He didn't have to add that it was just barely an 'A'. He actually got a 'B', but because he got the extra credit problems right, it was moved up to a 90%. He didn't have much time for studying.

"Mom," Goten was saying, "I found this baby lizard. It was so cute! But niichan said that you probly wouldn't want a reptile in the house."

Chichi smiled. "You…know me…well, Gohan…"

Gohan chuckled.

"What…about…money…?" Chichi frowned.

Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry about the house or anything, mom. I work a job now. I do the shopping after school, right before my job."

"What about…school…?"

"I can manage," Gohan assured her, "It's alright, mom. Really. Don't worry. Besides, Goten helps out around the house before school."

"It's true, mom." Goten beamed. "I do a lotta the house work since niichan works his job. And sometimes, 'stead of me going over Trunks's house, Bulma brings us to our house and we help out cleaning up. Guess what! Trunks and I turned it into a game, once. He beat me the first time when we raced to see who would cut the grass faster, but I won when we had to clean the floors. It was fun!"

Chichi chuckled, then coughed. She smiled, "I'm…glad to hear…it."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Gohan reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "I brought you something to read. For when you get bored."

Chichi gingerly took the book. "Thank you…Gohan…"

"It's nothing. Goten, didn't you bring something for mom?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

Goten pulled out a drawing he made of the lizard he had found and taped it to the wall, proudly. "There! I drew it myself!"

"You will…be a talented…artist." Chichi smiled. "Thank you…Goten."

Goten blushed and nodded.

"We should get going." Gohan gave Chichi's hand a squeeze. "I have to go to my job soon. Take care of yourself, mom. Rest up."

"Get better soon, mommy." Goten sniffled.

Gohan held his brother up so that he could give her a kiss, then put his brother back down.

Goten wiped away a tear. "See you tomorrow, kay, mom?"

Chichi smiled. "Alright."

"Take care." Gohan offered, then took Goten's hand. "Come on, Goten. Time to go…"

"I don't wanna go!" Goten cried.

Gohan picked him up and started to carry him out. That's why he didn't like to bring Goten. He never wanted to leave, and threw a tantrum whenever they did. Gohan had to feel sorry for his brother, but knew that they shouldn't be making so much noise.

"Let me go! Niichan! Let me go!" Goten cried, thrashing around in his brother's arms.

"Sorry, mom. We'll be back soon." Gohan carried his flailing brother out of the room.

Videl plastered herself around the corner, staying quiet as they walked past without noticing her wrenched in the small alcove.

"No!" Goten was screaming, tears running down his face. "Mommy! I don't wanna leave! MOM! Don't die…!! WAAA!"

Soon, the sounds stopped as Gohan got Goten into the elevator to leave.

Videl looked around the corner at where they had gone. She had to wipe a tear away that had found its way down her cheek.

* * *

"Videl! There's a kid trapped in the house due to the fire!" a fireman was pointing out the building to Videl.

"Right." Videl nodded. "I'll get that kid out of the house."

"Careful, Videl!" a guy stated, "We've sent in our best men, but even they can't get in!"

"Out of my way!" Videl charged into the building.

It had been an hour since the hospital scene that she witnessed, and she had a call to go to. There was a seven year old boy trapped in a 12-story building that was on fire. And the fire was so rough and large that even the firefighters couldn't get in to save him.

Videl dumped a bucket of water on her head, and ran into the building. The smoke was incredible, and she nearly choked on the spot. But she waved it away and pushed on.

She reached the stairs, and began to climb up them. They crumbled under her, and she grabbed onto the railing, wincing as a piece of super-heated metal smashed into her arm and her fingers started to burn from the heat. Even the gloves she was wearing were peeling.

Videl gritted her teeth and pulled herself back onto the stairs, continuing up despite the burns. Just as she was rounding the corner to the 12th floor and to the room to get the boy, the area behind her exploded, sending her flying down into the ground, hard. She coughed and winced, then looked back.

The area was sealed off by rubble. She was now trapped on the 12th floor unless she thought of something.

"Damn…" Videl choked, then coughed as the air became thinner and thinner as she crawled towards the room where she heard crying. She ran into the door and busted it down. She looked up and saw a boy with short, black hair wearing a T-shirt and pants, bawling his eyes out.

For a moment, he reminded Videl of Gohan's little brother when they were leaving the hospital.

Videl shook it off and ran up to the boy. "It'll be okay. We'll get out…"

"We're trapped!" The boy wailed.

Videl grabbed his hand. "Come on! There has to be another way out of here…!"

Just as she finished her sentence, part of the roof collapsed right in front of them, sealing off their escape. Now the both of them were in a small corner with no ventilation except for a small crack in the ceiling.

Five minutes later, the boy had already passed out, and Videl could feel things getting fuzzy. She coughed and leaned up against the wall, feeling sleepy and tired. Her breathing became heavier as she struggled to get oxygen into her body. No good. The crack that had been providing air for them was quickly filling up with the smoke escaping from the room.

Things blurred again, and Videl felt consciousness slipping.

"Damn…it…" Videl whispered as things went black.

* * *

Videl winced and slowly came-to. She looked around. She was in a hospital room. One of the hospital workers noticed.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness!" the doctor came over. "How are you feeling?"

Videl blinked the bleariness away. "Wha…what happened…?" By her calculations, she should have died. Along with the boy… "What happened to the boy…?!"

"Relax." the man gently pushed her back into the bed. "The boy is fine except for some burns and bruises. Much like your condition."

"But what…?" Videl blinked.

"It was quite extraordinary." the doctor smiled. "The Great Saiyaman showed up at the scene, and was able to tell your location from the single wisp of smoke coming out of the crack. Then, he flew up faster than a bullet and smashed out the wall without causing damage to the structure, you, or the boy. He grabbed both of you and flew down, then brought you and the boy to us."

Videl lay back down, stunned. _Even after everything I said about him…Gohan would still save my life…?_ She looked out the window and noticed it was raining.

"Yes…it has been raining for about an hour now." the doctor noticed her gaze. "It started just five minutes prior to the Great Saiyaman's arrival, when you were trapped in there. Between the rain and the hoses, the fire was put out."

Videl closed her eyes. _I have to thank him tomorrow in school…_

* * *

"Ah-CHOO!" Gohan sneezed.

"Bless you." Goten yawned from the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" Gohan sniffled.

"I had a bad dream," Goten mumbled, "I'm scared."

"What about?" Gohan turned from his position at his desk, putting his pen down. "Come here, Goten."

Goten ran over and jumped into Gohan's lap.

Gohan wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I dun like the thunder," Goten whispered, "It's scary."

Gohan held him. "What was your dream about?"

Goten started to cry lightly. "I dreamt that mommy was dead, and that we were at her grave, and that they were burying her. Mommy's gonna die!"

"She's not going to die, Goten." Gohan rocked his brother back and forth. "Don't worry. She's tough. She'll pull through. And besides, dad's watching over her. Do you think that he'd let her die like that?"

Goten sniffled and shook his head.

"There, now." Gohan wiped away Goten's tears, "See?"

Goten nodded. "Can I sleep with you, niichan?"

"Well…I wasn't going to bed yet…" Gohan looked at the clock. It was 3:34am. He looked back at Goten, who was giving him the puppy-dog look.

"Oh, no…" Gohan groaned. "Don't look at me like that, Goten…!"

Goten continued.

"Alright, alright." Gohan sighed. "I'll go to sleep. Come on." He let Goten into his bed, then followed.

"Thankies, niichan. Night." Goten snuggled up to him, closing his eyes.

Gohan smiled. "Good night, Goten." _So much for finishing that essay. Oh, well. It's just missing the concluding paragraph, and it's only the rough draft anyway…_before he could complete his own thoughts, he fell asleep.

* * *

Gohan yawned in class, wishing the bell to ring for lunch. Getting Goten to go to Bulma's was horrible that morning. He didn't want to get up out of bed because he was afraid from his dream. Then, he wanted to go to the hospital instead of Bulma's so that he could be with his mother. Gohan understood, but Chichi would kill him if he let his brother do that.

Finally, the bell rang. Gohan hurried out to go outside, even though it was still drizzling. He sat under the awning, just staring out at the rain. He sneezed again, then looked ahead. Everyone else was inside. That gave him time to think about what was going on. Everyone hated him. No big deal. He never expected to make many friends, anyway.

"Gohan…"

Gohan looked behind him, a bit startled.

Videl was standing there. She still had a bandage around her arm, but other than that, there was no problem. She was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with her white sleeveless top over it. The Orange Star High School badge was pinned to it by the top, and she still wore her fighter gloves on.

She was one of the last people that Gohan wanted to talk to. Gohan sighed. _It was easier to deal with her when she was unconscious… _"What is it?"

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself? And it's cold and damp. Don't you want to come in?" Videl asked quietly from the doorway.

"Since when do you care?" Gohan looked straight ahead at the rain instead of the girl standing behind him.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to be nice!" Videl fumed.

Gohan didn't say anything.

Videl looked at him. "Gohan…"

"I'm not in the mood to be teased and laughed at right now," Gohan stated.

"Who said I was going to tease you…?"

"You were doing a fine job of it with Eraser, Juri, and Sara yesterday."

"You were eavesdropping…?!"

"I was getting books out of my locker. I have excellent hearing. I could hear all of you perfectly. Every last sentence."

Videl gulped. "But I don't think that way anymore…"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do you trust everyone so little that you think others will always lie to you?" Videl countered.

Gohan was quiet.

"Thought not." Videl crossed her arms. She looked up when there was no response. He was still sitting there, staring out into the rain. "Um…I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yea." Videl folded her arms behind her back, and leaned up against the doorway outside the closed door. "For saving me yesterday. I didn't think you would save me after everything I've said…especially since you knew…"

"It's what I do, Videl." Gohan closed his eyes. "I don't care if it was Sharpener out there. I would have gone in, anyway. I don't care who the person is. If they're in trouble, I'll help."

Videl was quiet.

Gohan looked back out into the rain, then sneezed.

"You really should come in." Videl looked at him. "You'll catch cold…"

"I'm alright." Gohan sniffled.

"You'll get sick. Come back inside…" Videl tried to coax him.

"Nothing's stopping you from going back in," Gohan stated, "You may get sick, yourself."

A few minutes went by.

"Why didn't you go back in?" Gohan asked in a whisper.

"Because…you look lonely," Videl admitted.

Gohan blinked and turned around slowly.

Videl was looking at the ground, tears in her eyes.

Though, it might have just been the rain, Gohan wasn't sure.

"I realized that…well…you don't really have a friend who can help out…"

Gohan sighed. "I don't want someone to be my friend because they pity me."

"I don't pity you, Gohan. I just…" Videl sat down, still leaning against the post.

Gohan curiously turned around again to face her. "'Just'…?"

"Yea. I'm sorry, but I followed you yesterday. I heard about your father, and I know about your mother." Videl sniffled. "I didn't realize how hard it must have been. It was so sad…"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me around."

"I was just angry at what happened at the school, with you shouting," Videl admitted, "So I thought I'd get even and spring on the world who you really was. But then…" She gestured helplessly.

"You saw what my life has become," Gohan deadpanned.

Videl nodded. "I heard the conversations. You didn't tell your mother that you were struggling in school because you were too tired from your jobs."

"I couldn't tell her," Gohan replied, "I didn't want to worry her." He looked down at the ground in front of him.

Videl was quiet.

"It's hard," Gohan spoke quietly a minute later.

Videl blinked.

"To balance a family, I mean," Gohan stated, "And go to school and a job at the same time. I barely have time to do my homework. Then, I have to take care of my brother, Goten, too." Tears ran down his face.

Videl didn't know, but she heard it in his voice.

"I can't stand seeing him cry," Gohan whispered, "Goten, I mean. I don't want to see him hurt or in pain, and I don't want him to have to suffer through loosing a family member, too."

"Gohan…"

"You must have heard, then." Gohan wiped his eyes, "That dad was killed during the Cell games? Correcting a mistake that I had made." He punched the ground, creating a crater. "Damn it all…if I hadn't been so stupid, he would never have had to sacrifice himself."

"Gohan…" Videl whispered.

"So, Goten grew up without a father." Gohan sighed, wiping away more tears as the rain continued to drum down. "I don't want him to grow up without a mother, either. I don't want him to go through the pain of loosing someone close. Especially his mother who took care of him for seven years."

Gohan shook his head. "I just don't know what I can do anymore. At the rate I'm going, I'm going to end up flunking out of school trying to take care of everyone. And that would make mom even more sad. So I…"

When he looked up, he was surprised to see tears running down Videl's face.

Videl sniffled and wiped her eyes, but more tears came down. "It's all…for them."

"Huh?"

"You go to school…just for your mother. You work so hard at your job just to support your brother," Videl whispered, "And you fight crime for the city."

Gohan looked down.

"You don't have time to do anything _you_ want to do." Videl made another futile attempt to wipe away tears.

"I'm sorry." Gohan shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want to make anyone cry…"

Videl shook her head. "It's not your fault. You needed to tell someone." She bit her lip, the burst out in silent tears.

Gohan didn't know what to do, but put a hand on her shoulder.

Videl leaned into him and cried.

Gohan slowly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her just like he did with Goten.

Eventually, the tears stopped, and Videl broke apart.

Gohan wiped away the remnants of his own tears and looked down. "Sorry to put all this on you…"

"I want to help you, Gohan," Videl stated, "My family…we're very rich. I'm sure we can help in some way. Then, you don't have to work yourself sick at your job and make your mother sad by failing classes."

"V-Videl…but…I can't let you…"

"I'm helping whether you like it or not." Videl wiped away her tears. "And I'm not doing it because I pity you, or I feel sorry for you. I'm doing it as a friend."

Gohan blinked. "A…friend?"

Videl nodded. "I never realized…what a sweet person you were, Gohan. How kind you really were. I thought that you were just a nerd, and nothing else. But I was wrong. And…I would really like to be your friend…….if you give me the chance, that is."

Gohan was nearly in tears again. He smiled. "Of course, Videl. I'd love that. Tell you what…after this is all over, I'll show you how to fly."

Videl grinned. "Well, I didn't ask for anything in return, but if you insist, then that's fine with me."

Gohan smiled.

"Wow, Gohan…look." Videl gasped, looking up at the sky.

"Huh?" Gohan looked up.

The rain had stopped, and the sun was coming out. Stretched across the sky was a sparkling rainbow.

"Wow…" Gohan stood up.

"It's incredible." Videl looked at it.

"Yea," Gohan nodded. He glanced at the girl standing next to him. "Thank you for everything, Videl."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

"Yea…" Gohan smiled. "That's what friends are for."

**END**


End file.
